


while we're here

by hvunjinx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also they're neighbors, idk there's a lot of implications, mention of nsfw, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvunjinx/pseuds/hvunjinx
Summary: The night view had always comforted him in a way. To think about the lights on, about the people going about their lives in their homes. To think about someone else staring at the city lights and doing the exact same thing he was doing, asking themselves the same questions. Were they also excited, happy, scared? Were they also waiting for a sign? Were they also wondering if they were doing something wrong?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 12





	while we're here

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just wrote this it doesn't make any sense

“[...] Have you seen him?” Hyunjin first glances at the champagne swirling bubbly and expensive in the glass Ryujin is swaying carelessly before looking at her pretty face. Her smile is easy, but her eyes are scanning the balcony, looking for signs of his neighbor. Hyunjin offers a polite smile and shakes his head softly. At that, Ryujin redirects her attention back to him, smiling wide and inspecting his body from head to toe with her sparkly eyes. “Look at you, Hyunjinnie. So pretty and tall. I’d fall for you right now.” She chuckles and taps his shoulder, guaranteeing that she was joking. “Well, if you see him tell him I said congratulations!” And as abruptly as she entered the balcony, she left. 

Hyunjin goes back to his former position, staring at the city shining bright with its blinding lights before him with his arms resting on the balcony, a deep sigh slipping from his lips. The night view had always comforted him in a way. To think about the lights on, about the people going about their lives in their homes. To think about someone else staring at the city lights and doing the exact same thing he was doing, asking themselves the same questions. Were they also excited, happy, scared? Were they also waiting for a sign? Were they also wondering if they were doing something wrong? 

He sighed again and looked up to the starry sky, the stars pushing him to be impulsive, to be romantic, to be carefree and just do it. Just go on. It’s just another night, it was worth it. He was happy. The conflict inside him wasn’t loud enough to distract him from turning around, locking eyes with his neighbor on the top of the stairs and smiling in silent agreement. The insecurity building up with every step wasn’t burning deep enough to stop him from saying his goodbyes and goodnights to his neighbor’s friends and family, walking out of his house and going back to his own. The night wasn’t dangerous enough to stop him from opening the window to his room.

Hyunjin fought the urge to look at the window exposing the room across from his apartment, he just needed to wait. He will come. The familiar but still thrilling rush of taking off his shoes and pants, trying to act nonchalant while at it. For all means, he was just getting ready to sleep. He just didn’t want to take a shower, it  _ wasn’t _ that the soap would take away the perfume conveniently spread all over his body and the makeup so carefully done on his face. He just didn’t want to brush his teeth, it most definitely  _ wasn’t _ that he wanted to keep the taste of wine on his tongue. 

He heard his parents turning off the lights and going to their bedroom while he turned off the lights of his own room, staring at the wall above the switch in the dark for a few seconds before turning to his bed. The street lights set the intimate atmosphere he was so comfortable in.

Finally laying down, staring at the ceiling, Hyunjin thought of the seconds before he had to be alone in his bed again. The feeling of a warm, prolonged kiss on his cheek before feeling the weight lifting from the mattress, him trying his best to not move and pretend he was still asleep. The sound of the window closing, the love dancing on his face in the form of a shy smile and a tingling flush. He was so in love, just so madly in love with —

His heart picked up the pace when he heard steps on the window frame  — he’s here. Hyunjin stared at his silhouette standing on the window for a second before stepping inside his room, walking closer to his bed. Hyunjin couldn’t stop himself from smiling until his cheeks hurt when he took his shoes off and sat on his lap, leaning to caress his delicate features with his thumb. He felt his other hand travelling from his waist to his chest, skim past his collarbones and rest on his neck, fingers touching his hair on the back.

“Hi,” Hyunjin whispered when he was focused on his lips, touching the bottom one softly with his thumb. He looked up, their eyes finally met, and butterflies danced in his stomach when he could see just as much love in his eyes as he had in his own. 

“Hi” Changbin whispered back, and it was all they needed. 

They were always talkative during the day, talking about everything and nothing, important and trivial topics, anything. Hyunjin loved to hear Changbin talking about his passions, and Changbin paid so much attention to him while he was talking that he knew he just felt the same way about him. Long walks and cooking tips and inside jokes. But they had all day to speak with words. 

Words weren’t needed when they had fingers to touch, lips to kiss, bodies to feel. Everything they wanted to express was shared through sighs and quiet moans, through their sweat blending together, through heavy panting and gleaming tears, through the night when all they had was each other. Nothing under the sunlight mattered as long as they could speak in the dark. They weren’t hiding, they weren’t running away, they weren’t doing anything wrong.

Their love was just delicate. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt and cc @ hvunjinx


End file.
